One, Two, Go!
by mewgirl1995
Summary: The sequel to Old Enemies?. When Amu, Ikuto, and the Guardians travel to Colorado to visit Rin they have interesting adventures. Also the Guardian Charas have a few little adventures of their own. Amuto and Miru! Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

Amu's POV

I stared out the airplane window. It seemed like we had been flying over the ocean forever. I can only take so much of Yaya's talking.

"How much longer?" Ran whined.

"Probably forever," Yaya whined even louder.

"Only a few more hours Yaya-chan," Nagihiko told her comfortingly.

"More like 5 more hours," Miki muttered annoyed. "I'm running out of things to draw." I smiled. By now, Miki had probably drawn everything on the plane.

"This is so boring nyan!" Yoru said angrily.

"Be quiet peasant!" Kiseki yelled. I sighed. _Now they're going to start fighting. _I thought.

"I can't take any more of this," I complained to Ikuto. He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"They'll stop eventually," He told me.

"Hopefully," I sighed.

"They probably won't," Rima said quietly. "They've been fighting since the moment the saw each other." I groaned and Kusu Kusu giggled. Rima was right and Kiseki and Yoru continued to fight until Yoru snatched Kiseki's crown and flew off. Kiseki chased after him and then they were both gone.

"I hope they don't get lost," Temari said quietly.

"They will," Rythm said nodding. I sighed again.

"Should we go get them Amu-chan?" Ran asked jumping up. She was clearly hoping I'd say yes.

"Leave them alone for now," Miki told her before I could say anything. I nodded approvingly.

"Look it's Mr. Dolphin desu!" Su cried. I looked out the window and saw a dark blue dot far below.

"There's no way that's a dolphin," I told her.

"It's probably a whale," Tadase said quietly. I glanced at him in surprise. It was the first time he talked since we got on the plane. I think he was mad at me for purposely getting the seat next to Ikuto. I also think he was mad at me for choosing Ikuto over him.

"This flight is too long," I sighed and leaned against the chair, closing my eyes. Ikuto gently pulled me closer and let my head rest on his shoulder. I fell asleep quickly.

Miki's POV

We had about two hours left until we landed in Colorado and everyone had fallen asleep. Well, mostly everyone had fallen asleep. I was wide-awake drawing Amu and Ikuto. _Where are Kiseki and Yoru? _I wondered looking around. I quickly finished my drawing and flew towards the back of the plane. Sure enough, those two were causing mischief.

"Give it back!" Kiseki lunged at Yoru. He had stolen Kiseki's crown for like the fourth time.

"No nyan," He replied putting it on. "Look I'm Kiseki nyan. I'm going to tell everyone what to do and search for the Embryo nyan."

"Shut up!" Kiseki yelled. I sighed and turned around to go back. I mean they couldn't cause too much mischief.

"Stop it!" Kiseki yelled. He had apparently gotten his crown back and now Yoru kept opening the overhead compartments.

"Make me nyan!" Yoru stuck out his tongue and shot down the aisle opening all the compartments.

"Yoru stop it!" I yelled turning around. He ignored me, so he defiantly wasn't going to listen to Kiseki.

"You dumb peasant!" Kiseki cried chasing after him. I sighed and followed them. _Those two get into too much mischief. _I thought annoyed.

"Nyan!" Yoru cried as the plane suddenly hit turbulence. Unfortunately, all of the luggage fell out of the open compartments.

"Ah!" I cried when I was nearly squished by a bag.

Amu's POV

I woke up to a loud crashing noise. _What did Yoru and Kiseki do? _I wondered annoyed.

"What was that?" Yaya asked looking around. "Did we hit something?"

"No," Rima told her annoyed. We all looked towards the back off the plane. Somehow, the baggage had "fallen" out of the compartments. While the flight attendants tried to clean it up Yoru, Kiseki, and Miki came shooting back.

"What did you guys do?" I asked angrily.

"It was Yoru's fault," Miki muttered.

"Yoru," Ikuto and I both glared at him.

"It was Kiseki's fault nyan!" He exclaimed.

"He was the one opening the compartments!" Kiseki yelled angrily.

"I didn't do anything nyan," Yoru protested.

"This is all your fault!" Kiseki argued.

"No it isn't nyan!" He objected. I sighed. _This is turning out to be a __**very **__long flight. _I thought and rested my head against Ikuto's shoulder.

"Please tell me we're almost there," I whined.

"We're almost there," He said stroking my hair. I sighed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been busy, oh and I prefer Amuto. It's an awesome pairing! **

Amu's POV

The plane had finally landed and luckily Kiseki and Yoru hadn't killed each other…yet.

"Are we going to meet Rin?" Nagihiko asked me when we got off the plane.

"No," I shook my head. "We're meeting David, Rin's step-brother.

"Oh," He nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I haven't seen him in a while though."

"Where are our bags?" Yaya asked. I looked over at her. She was running around one of the baggage carousels.

"Yaya, be patient!" I told her angrily.

"Where do they come from?" Pepe asked flying over to a small hole in the carousel.

"That's not a good idea," Miki told her and then a suitcase fell out of the hole and hit Pepe.

"Pepe-chan!" Yaya exclaimed running over to her.

"That was smart," Miki sighed as Yaya pulled her bag off Pepe. We got our bags and then walked to the front of the DIA, where David was going to pick us up.

"Amu!" I smiled as I saw him. He walked up to us also smiling.

"Hi," I said happily.

"Hello Amu," David said. "It's been awhile."

"I guess it has," _Dang. _I thought. _I'm acting Cool n' Spicy. _

"Amu-chan lighten up," Miki sighed. I blushed.

"Be quiet," I whispered angrily.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends Amu?" David asked.

"This is Nagihiko, Rima," I gestured to each one of them in turn. "Ikuto, Tadase, and-"

"I'm Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed. David smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," He said politely. "It's a long drive to our house so we better get going."

"Okay!" Yaya shot off.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" I yelled after her.

"I'm sure she'll find it, David reassured me. "Rin and I wrote 'magic' on it."

"In Hiragana?" I asked and he nodded.

Once we got to the car, it took a lot of effort to shove all of the bags into the back. Especially since Yaya and Rima brought like three bags each. The rest of us only brought one bag. Though, Ikuto also brought his violin, which we were talking about right now.

"Will it fit?" Ikuto asked. I could tell he was worried it might get damaged.

"I'll hold it," I offered. David was letting me ride up front.

"Thanks Amu," Ikuto handed it to me and kissed my cheek.

"Are you guys coming?" Yaya giggled. Ikuto closed the door and I blushed and quickly got into the front seat with Ikuto's violin on my lap.

"It sure is big desu," Su commented as we began driving.

"The airport?" We all stared at David in surprise as he smiled at Su.

"Yes desu," She said also surprised. David laughed.

"You guys didn't think I could see your charas?" He asked.

"No," I replied.

"I used to have a chara," David told me smiling.

"Oh," I nodded.

Ikuto's POV

In about an hour everyone had fallen asleep. Only David and I fell awake.

"How longer?" I asked.

"About an hour," David replied. I nodded and looked over at Amu. She was fast asleep, cradling my violin in her arms.

"She's so cute," I muttered to myself, smirking.

"Rin has said a lot about you," David said suddenly.

"Really?" I shook my head. "I bet none of it was good."

"She only said a few good things," He admitted, smiling. "Including how much you care about Amu."

"That's true," I said quietly.

"I can tell," He nodded. I smirked again and looked over at Amu.

"I wonder what else she said about me," I began hopefully.

"That's secret," David laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan!" Rin smiled and hugged me as soon as we arrived.

"Hi Rin," I said smiling.

"Hi Rin-chan!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Why didn't you pick us up?" I asked Rin. She quickly looked away.

"If Rin drove all of you would be in pieces right now," David said smiling.

"That's not true," Rin muttered. Then she noticed Ikuto's violin. "Hey what's-"

"Hey Rin-kun," Ikuto said. He walked up to us smirking.

"YOU!" Rin screamed. "What are **you **doing here?!"

"Visiting," Ikuto answered. Rin's glare settled on me and I quickly ran over to Ikuto.

"Wow," Miki muttered.

"Shut up," Haruhi growled. Rin muttered something then turned sharply and lead us inside. It was a huge three-story house. I stifled a gasp.

"We have a few guest rooms upstairs," David told us. "There will be three in each room. The two rooms you guys are staying in have blue doors."

"Why are the doors different colors?" Yaya asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rin growled. "I guess we'll have the girls in one room and the guys in the other." My heart fell. _Dang she knew I wanted to be in the same room as Ikuto. _I thought.

"I was thinking they could choose which room they wanted," David said shrugging. Of course then all of us shot upstairs, Yaya first. I think I heard Rin yelling at David when Ikuto and I ended up in the same room. Rima also joined us. Nagihiko, Yaya, and Tadase were in the other room.

"I'm hungry," Ran whined.

"We'll go eat breakfast after we unpack," I told her annoyed.

"Can't we unpack later?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I want to unpack first," I told her annoyed. She sighed annoyed. I felt Ikuto wrap his arms around my waist.

"Aw but I'm hungry too," He complained. I blushed and glanced at Rima. She nodded and dropped her stuff on her bed.

"F-Fine," I stuttered. "We'll unpack later."

"Yay!" Ran exclaimed and I saw Ikuto wink at her. _I feel used. _I thought annoyed. _But of course I don't really mind unpacking later. _As we walked downstairs I noticed Ran and Su were examining the railing.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Can we slide down?" Ran asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Do what you want," I told her annoyed. However, I did smile as I watched the charas slide down. When we got in the kitchen all the tables were set and there was pancakes, and eggs set out.

"We thought we might as well cook breakfast for you guys," David told us.

"We cooked it all ourselves," Rin said proudly.

"Then it's probably poisonous," Ikuto teased.

"I'm ignoring you," Rin told him.

"Well, if you really did cook it the kitchen would be on fire," Ikuto continued smirking. I gulped as Rin whirled around.

"That's it!" She yelled lunging at him, but David held her back.

"Rin!" I exclaimed and Ikuto laughed. "Can't you stop tormenting her?"

"No," He replied kissing my cheek. I blushed and decided to ignore Rin and his conflicts for now.

We spent the rest of the day mostly hanging around the house and resting. It had been a really long flight and all of us were really tired. At about 9:30PM I had changed into my pajamas and was getting ready for bed when I noticed Ikuto wasn't there.

"You guys," I sighed and walked downstairs. Sure enough Rin had set up a video game downstairs and was explaining the rules to Ikuto.

"It's as simple as that," She finished.

"You're going to lose," Ikuto told her smugly. _How many times I have I heard that? _I wondered and walked over to the TV. Then I unplugged the video game.

"Huh?" Rin turned around and stared at the TV. "What happened?"

"Good night Rin," I sighed walking over to Ikuto. I grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Aw you won't let me have any fun," He whined.

"Be quiet," I told him blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: There's two Oc's in this chapter. **

**Rose-She has long brunette hair and green eyes. She's 16.**

**Katie-She has short auburn hair and brown eyes. She's also 16.**

Rin's POV

It was 8:30 in the morning and everyone except Amu and Ikuto had gotten up. So I decided to go see what's taking them so long…

Amu's POV

I smiled to myself and cuddled closer to Ikuto. Of course he had slept in my bed with my comfortably snuggled in his arms.

"What to go downstairs?" Ikuto whispered. I shook my head. I was still half-asleep plus it had been a while since I slept with Ikuto. I probably would have fallen asleep again if…

"Good morning!" Rin threw open the door and it banged loudly against the wall. That surprised Ikuto and I so we fell out of the small bed.

"Ow," Unfortunately Ikuto hit the ground hard while I landed on his chest.

"Breakfast is ready," Rin said happily. "So come downstairs!" She turned and left giggling to herself. _She knew we slept together. _I thought annoyed. _She purposely slammed the door. _Then Ikuto groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting off him.

"The floor's hard," He complained sitting up. "Dumb Rin."

"But you're not hurt right?" I asked still worried. He smirked at me.

"No," The he was about to kiss me when…

"Hurry up!" Rin yelled from downstairs. I sighed and then we both stood up and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Amu-chi!" Yaya smiled happily as I sat down next to her. Ikuto sat down next to me.

"That's David's seat," Rin told him smiling. He glared at her and got up.

"It's okay," David said quickly. "I don't mind." He smiled at me. Ikuto smirked at Rin as he sat back down. She glared at him.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Rima asked changing the subject. Her eyes flashed mischievously. I nodded blushing and Ikuto kissed my cheek. Then I heard a snap. I looked over at Rin. She had broken her fork in two.

After breakfast Rin dragged Yaya, Rima, Ikuto, and I a little ways from her house. Nagihiko and Tadase stayed home with David.

"Where are we going?" Yaya asked.

"You'll see," Rin replied evilly.

"Don't tell me this is some dumb challenge," I muttered. It was. Rin had set up a whole archery range. After she showed us how to shoot she walked up to Ikuto.

"First one to shoot the most bulls-eyes wins," She picked up and her bow and easily shot the first one.

"Can't you think of anything more difficult?" Ikuto asked, smugly shooting two bulls-eyes.

"This will be interesting," Miki commented. I sighed. Miki was right. After only a few minutes both Ikuto and Rin had shoot eight bulls-eyes and they both only had one arrow left. Rin shot her last one just outside the red. She bit her lip nervously.

"I doubt you can beat that," She told her Ikuto. He smirked and shot his last arrow dead center. It hit his first arrow and slit it in half.

"Would that count desu?" Su wondered.

"Yeah," I muttered. Rin was fuming.

"Why do you even try?" Ikuto asked her. She was still furious Ikuto had won…again. I sighed again and shot another one of my arrows. It barely made it onto the target.

"Come on go for it!" Ran cheered. I glared at her.

"Shut up," I growled. "Or I'll shoot **you**." She gulped nervously. Just then Ikuto walked up behind me.

"Need any help?" He asked placing his arms over mine. I blushed and nodded. He showed me the correct position and helped me pull the arrow back. Rin was probably beyond furious right now. I released the arrow and it hit dead center. Ikuto kissed my cheek. "Bulls-eye," He murmured.

"Duck desu!" Su suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked looking around. "I don't see any-" I was cut off by Ikuto grabbing my arm and pulling me into his arms. My eyes widened as an arrow shot by.

"That was close," Miki muttered.

"Ah!" I turned away from Ikuto to see the arrow nearly hit a brunette haired girl. She tripped and fell onto the ground.

"We just got here and you're already trying to kill us," Her friend commented annoyed. She had auburn hair.

"You two are early," Rin ran up to them. "This is Katie and Rose."

"Hi!" Rose exclaimed leaping up from the ground.

"It took you that much effort to dodge an arrow," Katie shook her head and slapped Rose upside the head. "Idiot."

"Ow!" She cried.

"Those two are characters," Miki commented. I noticed Katie staring at the archery range.

"Were you guys having a competition?" She asked. Rin nodded. "Well you should have called me earlier!"

"I still would've beaten you both," Ikuto said smirking. Both Rin and Katie glared at him.

"You must be Ikuto," Katie growled.

"Uh-huh," Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

After we went back to the house and introductions were made, David brought us some snacks and we got to talking.

"Hey Amu," Rose giggled. "Is Ikuto your boy-"

"Shut up!" Rin threw a pillow at her and knocked her off her stool.

"You have anger management issues," Katie commented shaking her head sadly.

"Take that!" Rose leaped up and threw the pillow back at Rin. She caught it and glared at her.

"Can we have a pillow fight?" Yaya asked suddenly.

"No," Rin answered annoyed. Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Anyway," He kissed my cheek. "Yes I am her boyfriend." Rose giggled and Rin was about to throw the pillow at Ikuto when Katie pulled the pillow away.

"I'm cooking lunch now!" David called from the kitchen. "Are you two staying?"

"Yeah!" Rose and Katie answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Amu's POV

"This is delicious!" Rose exclaimed happily taking another bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich. We were sitting out on the balcony eating lunch.

"You're the only one who's having grilled cheese," Katie pointed out. "The rest of us are having sensible food."

"Well I just love David's grilled cheese," Rose told her annoyed. "And I didn't want a hot dog." Just then, there was a loud crash and mewing.

"Rose-chan nyan!" A little chara came shooting out of the garden followed by another one.

"Stop being such a wimp!" The other chara exclaimed angrily.

"Aiko," Rose sighed. Aiko was a cute little cat chara. She had short light purple hair and was wearing a white lolietta dress with black boots and white cat paws, ears, and a tail. She also had a purple bow around her neck.

"Konneko," Katie scolded and patted her chara on the head. She had dark orange hair and light orange ears and tail. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with yellow spots, like stars, and a crescent moon. She was also wearing jeans and had orange cat paws just like Yoru.

"You two have charas?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yep," Rose said happily.

"Duh," Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm Aiko nyan!" Aiko mewed. "Pleased to-"

"My turn!" Konneko exclaimed kicking her out of the way. "I'm Konneko!"

"They're like Iru and Eru," I whispered to Ikuto.

"Exactly," He said smirking. Just then, there was a loud barking and more terrified mewing.

"NYAN!" Yoru cried shooting out of the forest nearby. "There's a dog over there and-" Ikuto flicked his nose.

"Where have you been?" He asked annoyed.

"Playing in the forest nyan," Yoru replied looking around wildly. "But then there was this dog and-"

"Calm down nyan," Aiko mewed flying over to him. She stroked his hair softly.

"Nyan," He purred.

"Where are the others?" I asked Yoru, but he ignored me.

"Who are you nyan?" He asked Aiko.

"My name's Aiko nyan," She told him sweetly. "Nice to meet you nyan."

"Do you think we got away desu?" I spotted the others flying over towards us panting heavily.

"Hopefully," Miki muttered then she spotted Aiko. "Who are **you**?"

"I'm Aiko nyan," She replied still stroking Yoru's hair. When he purred louder Miki's face flushed red.

"Get away from Yoru!" She yelled angrily.

"Huh nyan?" She stared at her in confusion.

"Miki-" Yoru began nervously.

"Don't play dumb!" Miki yelled chucking her paintbrush at Aiko. She yelped and shot off with Miki chasing after her.

"Miki don't do that!" I scolded while Ikuto burst out laughing.

"I was never here nyan," Yoru mewed and shot off before Miki and Aiko noticed.

Ikuto's POV

Right after dinner Rose and Katie had to go.

"Can we stay overnight tomorrow?" Rose asked. "And the day after, and the day after, and the day after, and the day-"

"Shut up!" Katie exclaimed angrily.

"Sure," Rin nodded. Aiko was hiding behind Rose and Konneko was riding on Katie's head.

"Goodnight," Rose and Katie walked away. I smirked and walked upstairs. When I walked into the room Rima was still asleep but Amu was awake sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"N-Nothing," She stuttered and turned away. I smirked and kissed her cheek.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're upset," I murmured. She stared back at me in surprise.

"Y-You know earlier," She began hesitantly. "With Miki, Aiko, and Yoru…" She trailed off and stared at the ground. I got what she was talking about immediately.

"Don't worry," I told her. "There's **no one **else for me but you." She smiled thankfully and I kissed her softly. "Let's go to bed now," I said quietly.

"Okay," She nodded.

Miki's POV

It was around midnight when someone started tapping on my egg.

"What?" I asked annoyed popping my head out.

"Kiseki wants to have a meeting desu," Su replied. I sighed and followed her downstairs.

"Peasants!" Kiseki exclaimed as we flew into the room. "You're late!"

"It's too late to be up," I grumbled.

"What do you want anyway?" Pepe asked annoyed.

"We must set off in search of the-" Kiseki began.

"Embryo," Pepe finished even more annoyed. "Why did I even ask?" Kusu Kusu giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight," I turned to go back upstairs.

"Come one it's fun!" Ran exclaimed.

"We have nothing better to do nyan," Yoru mewed in a bored voice. I blushed.

"Fine," I agreed.

"But Kiseki," Temari whined. "Why would the Embryo be here?"

"It just might!" He told her annoyed. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Rizumu, Ran, Su, and Kusu Kusu exclaimed happily. The rest of us groaned. Kiseki lead us out into the forest. I sighed again.

"It's scary desu," Su whimpered. The forest was pitch black and we could hear all sorts of things moving around. I shivered and then there was a loud scream.

"Wh-What was that?" I asked. All of us were cowering behind Yoru, Rizumu, and Kiseki.

"Stop it nyan!" _That voice! _I thought angrily. Sure enough Aiko came shooting out of the bushes and crashed into Yoru. Then of course, she cuddled closer to him.

"Get off him!" I yelled angrily.

"Miki," Su and Ran sighed.

"What are you doing here peasant?" Kiseki asked.

"Konneko was chasing me nyan," Aiko whined.

"It's okay nyan," To my complete horror Yoru comforted the dumb cat. I was very temped to knock her over the head with my bag.

"You're pathetic," I growled. "You can't even stand up for yourself." Then the little baby started crying.

"Miki look what you did!" Ran scolded. My temper rose even more.

"Whatever!" I turned around and stormed off. Then I happened to run into Konneko.

"Have you seen Aiko?" She asked.

"That little pathetic crybaby is back there," I replied nodding behind me.

"Crybaby?" Konneko asked. "So true."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You're pretty smart," She commented and flew over to me. "What's your name again?"

"Miki," I replied smiling.

"I think we're going to be great friends, Miki."


	6. Chapter 6

Rin's POV

"Hurry up!" I called angrily. Everyone else was taking forever. I had something very interesting planned. Something Ikuto could defiantly not beat me in.

"Where are we going?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"You'll see," I replied smiling. "We're going to do something **very **fun."

"Don't tell me-" Amu began narrowing her eyes at me.

"We're going white water kayaking!" I announced as we got to the river.

"Is this-" Amu began again.

"I've been doing this for forever so there's no way you can beat me!" I told Ikuto smugly. Amu groaned.

"Sure Rin-kun," He smirked.

"I don't care what you guys say!" Katie exclaimed. "I'm competing too!"

"I'll beat you both," Ikuto said smirking even more.

"No you won't!" Katie and I yelled angrily.

Amu's POV

"Another dumb competition," I sighed.

"I think it'll be interesting," Rose commented

"Too bad Tadase and Nagihiko aren't here," Yaya sighed.

"Kiseki would've tried to tell everyone what to do," Pepe said annoyed. "And call us **peasants.**"

"If those three are competing," Rima began. "What will the rest of us do?"

"Just follow and try not to get in the way!" Rin yelled putting on her helmet. I shot a dirty look at her. _Very helpful aren't you? _I asked silently.

"I know the way," Rose said happily. "So just follow me." The three of us nodded.

"But still…" I trailed off and sighed again. _I'd rather be with Ikuto. _I thought annoyed.

"Amu," Ikuto walked over to me and kissed me. "Be careful."

"O-Okay," I stuttered blushing.

Within the first few minutes of kayaking Ikuto, Rin, and Katie were already way ahead of us.

"I'm getting wet desu!" Su cried as the water splashed us.

"My sketchbook is getting soaked!" Miki yelled angrily.

"Ah!" Yaya cried as she accidentally flipped her kayak over. Rose poked it and she flipped over again.

"Be careful Yaya," Rima scolded and shot past me. Suddenly the rapids really sped up.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"I can't see!" Yaya yelled. The water was splashing all around us and it was impossible to see.

"I'm soaked nyan!" Aiko whined.

"Shut up!" Miki screamed. "My sketchbook is ruined!"

"The water's too rough!" Rose cried. "There's a calmer patch up ahead. Turn!" I quickly turned to the right and we shot down a narrow path. It lead to a much calmer river.

"Is everyone here?" I asked looking around.

"Rima's gone!" Yaya exclaimed.

"She went ahead," Pepe told her.

"Well at least she's safe," I muttered.

"We can take a shortcut through here," Rose told us. "Then we-" She stopped as the river began to speed up again. Then to our horror we heard a loud roaring sound.

"It's a waterfall!" Ran exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Yaya turned around and tried to paddle back, but the current was too strong.

"We're going to go over!" Rose screamed as we approached the waterfall. I held my breath. It must have been a 50-foot drop.

"What if there's-" Yaya was cut off as all of us screamed as we fell over the waterfall.

Ikuto's POV

As usual, I won. I was way ahead of Rin and Katie when I floated into a lake at the end of the rapids.

"No way!" Rin cried as Katie arrived right before her.

"I want a rematch!" Haruhi cried angrily.

"Um Katie-" Konneko began.

"Shut up!" She told her angrily. I think she was mad I beat her.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Katie told her again. Just then Rima arrived.

"We got fourth!" Kusu Kusu giggled.

"At least we got here," Rima said quietly.

"Miki's gone!" Konneko exclaimed. I looked around. _She's right. _I thought worried.

"Amu and the others must have gotten lost," I said quietly trying to conceal the fear in my voice.

"Rose must have taken them the wrong way!" Rin exclaimed angrily. "I'm going to kill that girl!"

"Come on!" I quickly paddled towards the shore. "We have to find them!" Then we heard several screams. _Oh no. _I thought even more worried. _Please let Amu be alright. _

Amu's POV

I don't know what happened to the kayaks when we hit the water. They probably shattered, but at least we were alright.

"Everyone okay?" Rose coughed looking around.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'm okay!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Good," Rose nodded. "Lets swim-"

"Nyan!" I jumped as Yoru shot out of the water. He was completely soaked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I was sleeping in the chara box nyan," He mewed looking around wildly.

"I'm glad you're here nyan!" Aiko exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey!" Miki yelled angrily. She pulled Aiko off him and pushed her under the water, probably trying to drown her.

"Miki!" I scolded angrily and grabbed her.

"Yoru-kun nyan!" Aiko shot out of the water and hugged him again.

"Let me go!" Miki demanded, kicking and struggling.

"Come on!" Yaya exclaimed quickly swimming towards shore. I sighed and followed her.

**Author's Note: I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update until I get back around the 30th.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry, I've been really busy. I had a lot of homework to make up after my vacation...anyway here's the next chapter.**

Amu's POV

The moment we reached the shore, I collapsed on the grass breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"I'm...not used...to swimming...that far..." I gasped.

"I'm sorry," Rose said blushing. "I shouldn't have had us turn there." Then she began crying.

"They're both crybabies," Miki snorted.

Rin's POV

I pushed through the trees. I had a good idea of where everyone else ended up, based on their screams.

"Hurry up!" I snapped at Rima and Katie. I was worried out of my mind about Amu, so was Ikuto.

"We can only go so fast!" Katie said angrily.

"Well go faster," Ikuto growled. We could already hear the roar of the waterfall.

"Come on!" I pushed through the last of the trees and spotted Amu, Yaya, and Rose. Amu looked up in surprise.

"Ikuto!" She exclaimed racing past me into his arms. _Yeah just ignore your cousin. _I thought angrily glaring at them.

"You're dumb," Ikuto murmured kissing her forehead. "I can't believe you went off a waterfall."

"It was my fault," Rose muttered. I glared at her angrily and Katie slapped her upside the head.

"We wouldn't have gotten lost if you weren't always competing with Rin!" Amu replied angrily. "It's dumb!"

"No it isn't," Ikuto replied annoyed.

"Yes they are!" She exclaimed. Then I realized what was happening. They were **fighting. **_Yes! _I thought happily.

"You should've been able to keep up," Ikuto told Amu.

"You guys were going way too fast!" Amu said pulling away from him. "Why couldn't you have slowed down?"

"Why should we have slowed down for you?" With that said he turned sharply and walked away,

"Perfect," I muttered.

"Huh?" Yaya looked at me in confusion.

Amu's POV

I didn't talk to Ikuto for the rest of the day. I was still upset about the whole kayaking thing, but I wanted to apologize to him.

"Dinner was great David," I said politely handing my plate to him.

"Thanks," He smiled at me.

"Um also" I began to blush. "I-I was wondering how you would apologize..." I trailed off.

"Are you talking about that argument?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Just apologize," He told me. "Just a simple 'I'm sorry.' I'm sure Ikuto will forgive you." I nodded. _I can do that. _I thought walking upstairs to wait for Ikuto. Unfortunately after several hours he still hadn't come upstairs.

"Oh well," I sighed and closed my eyes. _I don't want to fight. _I thought sadly. Then I heard the door open, but then it quickly closed. _Ikuto! _I sat up and stared at the door. I quietly got of bed and tip-toed over to Ikuto's bed. Then I picked up his violin which was probably what he was coming to get.

I silently walked downstairs cradling his violin. I looked around the living room and kitchen but he wasn't there. So I walked out onto the patio. Ikuto was sitting on the first step, staring up at the stars. I walked over to him as quietly as I could and knelt down behind him. Then I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"What do you want Amu?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry," I stuttered. It was silent for a few minutes again.

"It's not your fault," Ikuto murmured turning around. I stared into his eyes blushing. He smirked and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry."

"Ikuto," I murmured burying my face in his chest. He stroked my hair comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," He told me again. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"It's okay," I told him and then picked up the violin. "I think you wanted this."

"Yeah," He took the violin and opened it. I smiled as he began playing it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, completely satisfied.


End file.
